The form (entity)
The form also known as the shapeless darkness , the emperor of corruption and the prince of lies is a primordial entity who has existed for untold ages feeding on the fear of lower lifeforms to send existence into a state of pure evil. The shape has no beginning and will have no end existing beyond the concepts of causality and the flow of time. Its true form exists beyond the confines of space , time , dimension , life , death and logic because of this the entity can't be fully comprehended by any being in dimensional space. When it needs to create a form which will be understood by beings in dimensional space it projects an aspect of itself onto dimensional reality. The form it appears as is based on the inner fears of the individual/s it is trying to communicate with , although by communicate I mean that it tricks individuals then eats them making them part of his being. During its many appearances on Earth it has taken many forms including: a flock of ravens , a cloud of black goo , an old woman and a stream of running water. This forms represent 4 of the basic fears of many humans: death , disease , death and the fear of the past. The form's shape shifting powers transition to every planet , dimension , universe , multiverse , hyperverse and outerverse in existence , this means that it can appear as any shape or form no matter where it finds itself. If an entity finds themselves in the presence of the true-form they will either become part of the form or go completely insane as they are forced to undergo torture for eternity. Throughout the ages mages and mystic's have channeled the energy of beings from the dimension of the form to gain riches untold. These riches include such artifacts as the necronomicon , the philosophers stone and the holy grail as well as artifacts beyond the comprehension of any being made out matter and energy. The powers of the form include: omnipresence , omniscience , higher-dimensional manipulation , godlike physical attributes , evil embodiment , transduality , logic manipulation , reality manipulation , true-godlike regeneration , true immortality , possession , absolute psychic power , plot manipulation , 4th wall interaction and awareness, information manipulation , reality manipulation ,cosmic awareness , void manipulation , non-corporeal , intangibility , soul manipulation , abstract existence , space-time manipulation , paradox immunity/control , conceptual manipulation and creation , true flight , intangibility , matter and energy manipulation and an infinite number of other equally insane powers. It's true nature is beyond the realms of knowledge and truth meaning that no being governed by knowledge or truth can comprehend the form since it is beyond concept and reason. However a small part of its nature can be understood by us Humans , "the form exists as the embodiment of all the evil in every reality truth or fiction , its sole goal is to destroy its twin the construct or the embodiment of good thus sending all of reality back into the eternity of hell it used to be. The form covers an uncountably infinite number of outerverses or realities which exist beyond an infinite dimensional scale. While in our physical plane on our Earth the form takes the from of a giant octopus like creature since this is the closest thing to its true form that we Humans can comprehend. Category:Demons from the great beyond